Conocerte
by SoraxKazuyo
Summary: Donde la Vida empezo a dar un giro, La chica de cabellos Dorados... se le topa el destino ... *
1. El Inicio De Algo Nuevo

Conocerte, el destino esta escrito

Conocerte, el destino esta escrito

--

Una mirada, el inicio del amor.

Un día los grandes espíritus, tomaron la decisión:

Es ahora o Nunca, esta noche se deben conocer No?

Tal vez… pero de noche? O?

Bueno en la Tarde…¬¬

A La nochee!! Pueden pasar muchas cosas!! 1313 (Nota: 1313 es como estar moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, para los que no saben )

Pervertido ¬¬

Tiene razón, eres un pervertido cuantos años tienen… 14, 15¿?

14…LaraLa….

Para que mal interpretan lo de la noche!

Entonces con que otro sentido se te ocurre ¬¬

Eeh…. U

Bueno según yo pienso que debe ser hoy, sea como sea, encontrarse, toparse, verse, conversar, como sea!! Que según sus pasos se decida la hora el lugar y el momento. Fin de la discusión ¬¬.

:o amargado u.uU

Ella caminaba tranquilamente a la escuela con su mochila al hombro dando un paso rápido, que hacia que su cabello rubio, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, se desplazara por el viento, al igual que una pañoleta roja de un gran tamaño (casi mas grande que ella misma U) acompañara a su cabello, atada a su cuello esta, con una blusa manga corta, desabrochada un botón de arriba y alrededor una corbata roja, con una falda verde que ocupaba mas arriba de las rodillas, unas polainas blancas que tapaban parte de sus zapatos, esa era Anna Kyoyama, fría como siempre, sin importarle el mundo.

Hey, espera un momento y escúchame bien.  
Vas en busca de paz, y que tal si en mí puedas hallar, ese poco de amor.  
Que inunde tu alma y cautive tu mundo

.

Ella caminaba hasta su escuela, su primer día como estudiante de Noveno grado (o 3ro de secundaria o 1ro medio U) llego a la puerta en donde vio hay a tres personas que le eran muy familiares, una chica pelirosa muy tierna reía al ver a un chico peliceleste haciendo poses asegurando que este año saldría con novia, y el tercero que solo miraba con una sonrisa tierna, y miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos verdes que combinaban con su cabello del mismo color.

HoroHoro: Anna! Por fin!! Acaso te quedaste dormida?

Anna: perdón Horo¿? – miro a HoroHoro con su mirada penetrante de 'que te has creído'

HoroHoro: No… no he dicho nada! U

Tamao: Buenos días Anna, empezamos un nuevo año - dijo sonriente

Anna: si…. – dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa

Lyserg: Buenos días Anna - dijo acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla, como cada primer día de clases.

Anna: Buenos días Lyserg.- dijo mirándolo suavemente.

Lyserg: Te deseo un muy buen año - decía suave el chico de cabellos verdes

Anna: igual a ti .- dijo tan suave la rubia.

Anna y Lyserg tienen una muy grande historia…

Flash Back

Anna una vez cuando tenia 8 años, estaba llorando en una plaza sentada en unos columpios, estaba sola en ese parque en el atardecer, ya a esa edad ya había formado totalmente su personalidad fría, y no le gustaba que nadie le viese llorar, y menos que supiesen el porque de su dolor.

Entonces ella lloraba, no se percato hasta que sintió una sombra en frente de ella, y vio a aquel chico de cabellos verdes en frente de ella.

Lyserg: porque lloras?

Anna: no te incumbe, vete.- decía esquivando su mirada

Lyserg: Porque lloras?

Anna: vete!.- dijo mandando un manotazo que llego a su cara dejando marcas roja en su mejilla.

Lyserg: si me importa… por que lloras?.- dijo topando su mejilla con la mano, y luego quitándola de hay.

Anna: por favor… vete…- dijo serrando los ojos tratando de contener lagrimas que querían seguir saliendo.

Lyserg: dime por que lloras…- dijo agachándose a al nivel de ella para estar en frente, y poder tomarle las manos como un gesto de enorme cariño.

Anna: de seguro que si te digo te reirás, no quiero que nadie se ría de mi.- dijo tratando de quitar las manos, pero este puso presión.

Lyserg: Nunca me reiría de ti .- dijo sacando una mano de el de en sima de las manos de Anna y poniéndola en su mentón haciendo que esta lo mire fijo a los ojos, que demostraban sinceridad, una enorme sinceridad.

Anna: estoy sola, Nadie nunca me aceptará, no tengo amigos…u.u- dijo terminando con una lagrima, bajando la mirada.

Lyserg: No estas sola.- estas palabras hicieron que la rubia subiera la mirada bruscamente con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

Anna: A que te refieres? ´·-·

Lyserg: a que no estas sola, y nunca mas lo estarás, yo estoy contigo

Anna: Pero si te golpee…-dijo tocando la mejilla del chico.- como quieres acompañarme…u.u

Lyserg: No te debes preocupar .- dijo mirándola con inmenso cariño

Anna: gracias .- articulo y abrasó a ese chico que tenia en frente fuertemente, y este le devolvió el abrazo.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de esto, los cuatro chicos se fueron a su salón, Tamao se sentó junto a HoroHoro, y Lyserg junto a Anna, la regla era es que no podían sentarse mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres en ese salón ya que el año pasado paso un inconveniente que mejor no recordar U.

Entonces sintieron pasos, y entonces entro una mujer pelirrubia de una mirada profunda con un traje Rosado.

Elisa: Buenos días alumnos, creo que me recordaran bien - dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Alumnos: buenos días señorita Elisa!!

Elisa: bueno espero que hayan pasado excelentes vacaciones, bueno comencemos...

HoroHoro: y usted señorita Elisa, como paso sus vacaciones?- dijo este que en un 2x3 estaba al lado de la señorita Elisa.

Elisa: Muy bien con el director Fausto HoroHoro, espero que este año no tengas encuentros con el en su oficina, así que anda a sentarte ahora y no seas un oportunista.

La risa general de los alumnos inundo por completo al salón, HoroHoro se resigno a sentarse con una gota en la cabeza U.

Anna: "creo que este día será muy largo...¬¬."- pensó (Nota: los textos entre " " son los pensamientos de los personajes).

Pasando el día, que para Anna fue largo y aburrido pero no para los de mas U; Tamao, HoroHoro, Lyserg y Anna caminaban regreso a sus hogares.

Tamao: chicos no quieren ir a tomar un helado ¿? O

Lyserg: porque no?

HoroHoro: siiii!! Helado!! 0!!

Tamao: y tu Anna? ·

Anna: No gracias... debo regresar a casa...

HoroHoro: por favor Anna quédate!

Anna: DIJE QUE NO HoroHoro. ¬¬

Lyserg: que lastima Anna u.u

Tamao: entonces hasta mañana Anna.

Anna: si

HoroHoro / Lyserg: hasta mañana Anna!

Esta dio media vuelta y sin mirarlos empezó a caminar, se le había hecho tarde, después de todo.

Yo quiero adornar tu camino con rosas.  
Que donde tú vayas perfumen tus pasos.

Camino y llego a un mirador, en donde vio el mar el sol estaba rojizo y grande, era un gran espectáculo, pero Anna de un minuto a otro vio un chico parado en una roja, rodeado por el sol, tenia la mirada perdida en el mar, Anna quedo petrificada sin poder moverse, entonces aquel chico dio media vuelta, y penetro en los ojos de Anna, y pronuncio:

¿?: todo comienza hoy...

Anna al percatarse sintió que el mundo se había parado, su mirada se conecto a la del chico, sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas, y un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pestaño pa ver si ese sentimiento se iba, pero al volver a buscar al chico, este ya no estaba.

. Y ser la razón de todas tus miradas.  
Mis ojos podrían decirlo por mí.

Anna: "lo que vi era verdad? O.o"


	2. Lo Que Nos Unio

Camino a su casa como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero la incertidumbre seguía en ella.

Al llegar al edificio en donde vivía sola en un apartamento (por no decir un piso entero ya que pidió que nadie estuviese en ese piso, para no compartir el bacón que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, en especial el parque de los cerezos ) ( eran edificios de la familia Tao, de la cual Anna era muy amiga ).

Anna vive sola, su familia es de Izumo, y estaba muy lejos de aya, en Izumo no hay buenas academias, y desde muy pequeña (8 años U) que esta vive en ese apartamento, la familia Kyoyama (familia de Anna) dejo encargada a la familia Tao a Anna.

Se encontró con el encargado del edificio contratado por la familia Tao, Ryu, que estaba afuera y la saludo.

Anna noto un detalle... un camión de mudanzas...

Ryu: buenas noches Anna

Anna: buenas... Ryu dime algo... que era ese camión aquí¿? ¬¬

Ryu: Anna... ahora ti...tienes... compañero de piso U.- dijo con un miedo atroz.

Anna: -con mirada acecina- QUE!!

Ryu: Si U

Anna: Ryu te pedí que no se te ocurriese ponerme a alguien como vecino! Ese piso era mío! Ahora tener que compartirlo!! Gr.!!- la ira desbordaba de los ojos de Anna.

Ryu: pero si Anna... u es un muy lindo chico U

Anna: ADEMÁS ES UN CHICO!!- Anna apretaba sus puños con ira.

Ryu: Si...u...con...con...compartirán... bal...cón... U- dijo con tanto miedo que su cara estaba pálida.

Anna: QUE!! RYU!!.- Dijo la rubia con una venita muy resaltante en su frente y ciñendo el seño.

Ryu: solo eso era...U

Anna: Solo eso? Crees que es muy simple?

Ryu: pero Anna... estarán solo ustedes dos en el piso U

Anna: -mas tranquila, y suspirando- no hay nada mas que hacer... nos vemos Ryu voy a mi "EX" piso propio "¬¬.

Ryu: Dale U "Gracias Señor por que salvarme de las garras del mismo demonio!! U "- pensaba Ryu.

Entonces paso al lado de Ryu causándole un escalofrió y subió a su piso que era el cuarto.

Llego y dejo sus cosas y saco algunos alimentos para preparar su cena, se sirvió y comió tranquila. Se saco entonces la corbata y se dirigió a al ventanal que da a ese bacón tan lindo que ahora tendría que compartir, se desabrocho por completo la blusa, dejando ver su estomago y ropa interior, y dejando esta (la blusa) como si fuese un chaleco desabrochado, salió al balcón y mirando hacia el lado izquierdo "ahí vivirá ese nuevo vecino ¬¬"

Entonces Anna se percato de un detalle, había una hamaca, entonces dijo en voz entre comillas alta:

Anna: bueno, este balcón también es mío, así que tendrá que compartir la hamaca.

Anna sin preocuparse del mundo, se acostó en la hamaca, se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, pero el calor del verano de Tokio era inmenso, miro el cielo, y vio las estrellas de una forma hermosa, tintinaban, trataban de darle un mensaje pero ella no se percataba, solo recordaba a aquel chico.

" ese chico... quien habrá sido... era muy apuesto... pero... que estoy diciendo!! yo no debería estar diciendo eso!!" peleaba con su mente la pobre Anna.

Pero ella sabia muy bien que se le era imposible sacar esa mirada de si, se relajo unos minutos y luego se fue a duchar.

_quiero ser yo quien sorprenda tu sueño.  
Trayendo mi canto con la madrugada._

Con Los Grandes Espíritus

y que tal, se conocieron en fin de cuentas y ustedes diciéndome aguafiestas

LO ERES QUERIDO!- dijeron en coro todos los espíritus.

Yo dije que quería en la noche ! u.u

A ver y como te imaginabas o como querías que se conocieran? Eh? Estamos en democracia asi que habla ( otra cosa es que te tomemos en cuenta ¬¬ )

Bueno de noche ella tal cual como la estamos observando ahora, con su blusa desabrochada, el se acerca a ella y la acosa as…

PERVERTIDO! – le gritan sus pares

Estto U

Dejémoslo hasta hay ¬¬ a dormir ¬¬.


	3. Nuestro Primer Encuentro

Al día siguiente Anna fue caminando a la escuela, mas bien trotando porque iba atrasada U, pero al llegar a la escuela, vio un pequeño detalle, había cambiado el horario y los relojes se atrasaban una hora así que llego una hora mas temprano U

Al día siguiente Anna fue caminando a la escuela, mas bien trotando porque iba atrasada U, pero al llegar a la escuela, vio un pequeño detalle, había cambiado el horario y los relojes se atrasaban una hora así que llego una hora mas temprano U.

Llego a su salón, dejo la mochila en su banco y se recostó en este, cerro los ojos y pensaba en aquel chico, no lo podía sacar de si, su mirada...

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo en silencio, no podía creer lo que había pasado, que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

_Cierro los ojos y veo la tarde de verano  
donde entre miradas y sueños,  
mi vida cambio._

Entre eso, mientras sus pensamientos volaban, sintió a alguien que estaba detrás suyo, y este poniéndole su mano en su hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿?: Anna...- era Lyserg

Anna: Lyserg... buenos días.- miraba hacia otro lado para tratar de esconder el sonrojo que la invadía por completo.

Lyserg: debió ser hermoso ese recuerdo que tenias para que tus mejillas estén sonrojadas Anna...

Anna: eh...- sonrojándose aun mas.- Lyserg no digas eso!.- volviendo a su actitud fría.

Lyserg: dichosa la persona que tiene a alguien que piensa en ella o el .- decía lleno de paz Lyserg.

Anna: eh... bueno.. llegas siempre así de temprano? U.- decía para cambiar el tema la pelirrubia ya que no quería seguir pasando mas vergüenzas.

Lyserg: si

Anna: ah...

Lyserg: vamos a buscar a Tamao y a HoroHoro que deben estar por llegar.

Anna: esta bien.

_Y me odiaras por invadir tu mente_

_Pero en el fondo de ti, me querrás en secreto._

El día entero Anna se la paso despistada, no podía sacar de ella esos ojos cafés arena, cada profesor que le llamaba la atención, ella decía "si" a cualquier cosa que le decían.

Anna salió rápido de clases, sin despedirse de nadie, camino a casa paso por el mirador, paro para recorrer el lugar con la mirada, para tratar de reconocer alguna cosa familiar, pero no la encontró.

Anna: soy tonta o me hago... que vine hacer acá...

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con todo tal cual lo había dejado, tiro si mochila al sofá, se saco la corbata, y tal cual como el día de ayer, se desabrocho la blusa, había llegado temprano hoy, dejo su pañoleta en su cuello y salió al bacón, hay vio esa hamaca, se fue a recostar a ella, al sentarse se paro al tiro porque se dio cuenta que habían un par de audífonos naranja en la hamaca, los tomo diciendo en voz baja:

Anna: creo que le gusta la música.- poniéndolos y encendiéndolos.- Uff! .- sacándolos rapidamente.- se va a quedar sordo muy pronto.- dijo volviendo a ponerlos, pero ahora en su cuello.

Anna entonces miro el cielo, se dio cuenta que estaba azulado, el sol brillaba, y entonces cerro los ojos sin acordarse del mundo empezó a dormir.

Entonces, entre sueños, sintió un ruido, no podía moverse, solo abrió un poco los ojos y sintió una voz:

¿?: valla! Miren con la sorpresa que me he encontrado... mencionaron que compartirían balcón conmigo y que era una chica pero nunca pensé que una tan Linda .

Anna: pero que!.- dijo abriendo los ojos por completo y corriéndose hacia un lado de la hamaca totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada. Para ver que en el otro extremo que se encontraban sus pies, estaba un chico.

¿?: bueno... me llamo Yoh Asakura, y creo que soy tu nuevo vecino, un gusto

Anna: - parándose de la hamaca bruscamente, pero su pañoleta se enredo y con la fuerza del tirón esta se fue hacia delante para encontrarse frente a frente con el chico que era mas alto que ella, de un hermoso pelo castaño, usaba unos jeans azules que hacían ver una "favorable figura" una camisa blanca desabrochada totalmente dejando ver su tórax bien formado dando pistas de que hacia pesas, un collar como de colmillos negros, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa hermosa y relajante, y en sus ojos cafés se demostraba una paz inmensa, y la luz de un atardecer rojizo iluminaban esos ojos, dando una sensación de enorme calidez a su rostro, y estaban frente a frente, Anna topaba su tórax con plenitud con su pecho.

_Y nos volvemos a encontrar, _

_Tu no pudiste evitar sacar la calidez de tu corazón_

_Este encuentro significa mas que conocernos_

_Es algo mas fuerte que nosotros mismos_.

Anna estaba sonrojada al encontrarse tan cerca de ese chico.

Yoh: y tu...como te llamas?

Anna: yo me llamo... Anna Kyoyama...

Yoh: es un gusto Anna - diciendo esto Yoh sin despegarse ni un solo centímetro del cuerpo de Anna (recuerden en la posición que se encontraban, pegaditos frente a frente ô.ô Anna!! Te envidio!! TT) le tomo a Anna la mano y se la beso mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Anna con este gesto estaba mas sonrojada, aunque ella no quisiera seguir sonrojándose, una parte, una que nunca había mostrado de ella, su parte mas sincera y cálida, salió a la luz y le decía con suavidad: "quédate así..."

Yoh: - seguía mirándola dulcemente fijo a los ojos 0!!- y cuantos años tienes Annita?

Anna: -prácticamente en un mundo de Bilz y Pap ya que olvidaba todo mirando a ese chico fijo a los ojos y sintiéndolo tan apegado a ella, hasta se le olvidaba respirar u.-14... y tu?.- articulo por fin u

Yoh: mira la coincidencia yo igual y en que grado vas?

Anna: Noveno...

Yoh: otra coincidencia

Anna: si.- perdida como zombi u

Yoh: espero que nos llevemos bien.- sentándose en la hamaca y sentando a Anna a un lado de el.- veo que eres una chica tierna y Linda Annita pero... creo que hay un pequeño detalle que...- dijo haciendo una vuelta con sus ojos y sonrojándose levemente.- Annita...- mirando a Anna un poco mas debajo de su mentón y desviando la mirada sonrojado.

Anna:- percatándose de la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba.- aaaaah!!.- ahogado y cerro su blusa con las manos y se fue corriendo a su hogar u

Yoh: Mis audífonos... se los llevo T.T.- se dijo Yoh al aire.


	4. Nos Pertenece a los Dos

Al día siguiente Anna llego 30 minutos antes de clases, o hasta un poco antes, ya que al llegar al salón no había nadie ni siquiera Lyserg

Al día siguiente Anna llego 30 minutos antes de clases, o hasta un poco antes, ya que al llegar al salón no había nadie ni siquiera Lyserg .

Anna se paro en frente de su pupitre dejando su mochila en la silla, entonces Anna toco su cuello, en el encontró su pañoleta roja y larga, y entonces se pudo apreciar el gran sonrojo de Anna al recordar a ese chico:

Anna: " era muy simpático y muy apuesto..."

Anna saco de su mochila, los audífonos naranjas de Yoh y se puso a recordar al chico del atardecer en la playa.

Anna: "era el mismo chico de la playa...".- se decía mientras sonrojaba un poco.

Luego de todo esto Anna se sentó en su banco, todavía con sonrojo en sus mejillas empezó a cantar bajito. (lo que esta entre asteriscos es lo que Anna canta )

Anna: hoy algo extraño sentí...porque en tus ojos vi, que hay algo tuyo en mi, si estamos juntos ya no habrá tristeza ni soledad...

Lyserg: creo que soy la persona mas privilegiada ya que te pude escuchar cantar Anna.

Con esto Anna salió de sus pensamientos tiernos y volvió a ser la fría de siempre.

Anna: ¡que haces aquí Lyserg!.- dijo parándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

Lyserg: tranquila Anna, sabes que soy tumba, que este secreto de tu canto no sale de estas cuatro paredes ;)

Anna:- suspirando.- esta bien.

Lyserg: Anna...

Anna: si?

Lyserg: cuéntame el origen de tu canto

Anna: No! .- dijo sonrojándose.

Lyserg: Anna... alguna vez te e dado una prueba para desconfiar de mi en estos 6 y casi 7 años que nos conocemos?

Anna: no Lyserg...

Lyserg: Bueno.. cuéntame...

Anna: esta bien...- hubo un silencio, ya que ana noto que empezaron a entrar otras personas a la sala de clases.

Lyserg: no prefieres ir al patio cerca de la biblioteca vieja?

Anna: si.

Caminaron a través de la gran escuela y llegaron a un parque que había una banca de madera muy linda, habían árboles de cerezo sin florecer todavía, y rodeado de arbustos pequeños, ese lugar casi nadie lo conocía ya que nadie iba a la biblioteca antigua, ni a la moderna x.x.

Lyserg: y bueno Anna?

Anna: conocí a un chico...

Lyserg: y bueno?

Anna: ese chico es mi vecino de piso, con el que me dejaron compartiendo el balcón.

Lyserg: wow...

Anna: y bueno... yo ayer llegue y salí con la blusa desabrochada al bacón, y el tiene una hamaca, y me recosté en ella, y encontré unos audífonos.- señalando los audífonos que tenia en el cuello.- y me los puse en el cuello, y bueno me quede dormida... cuando desperté con su voz me pare de inmediato y quedamos frente a frente.. nos topábamos, y yo no reaccionaba a nada, el me hablaba y me preguntaba, y yo respondía, y bueno.. el me dijo el detalle y me sentí muy avergonzada y salí corriendo con los audífonos, pero lo raro es que no reaccionaba a nada, me sentía bien con el, tenia una sonrisa cálida, pero lo que mas me apena es que no aya reaccionado yo a que tenia la blusa desabrochada por completo y me aya visto, y creo que según yo, si hubiese sido otro chico lo hubiese golpeado con una cachetada pero no, solo salí corriendo, y por la noche recordaba de el... no se que me paso u.u

Lyserg: uuh! Jijiji.

Anna: por que la risa?

Lyserg: date cuenta tu misma Anna... te pierdes en tus pensamientos y sentimientos... por lo que me cuentas te sentiste bien con el... date cuenta , mejor vámonos a clases que llegaremos tarde.

Anna: Lyserg!.- dijo sabiendo a que se refería Lyserg pero tratando de no pensar en eso, con esas palabras echo a correr para llegar a clases.

Al llegar al aula todavía no llegaba la profesora según ellos xd, se sentaron y encontraron a Tamao y HoroHoro hablando.

Tamao: Anna! Lyserg! Buenos dias

HoroHoro: buenos días chicos

Lyserg / Anna: buenos días

Tamao: Anna, Lyserg, siéntense la profesora Elisa ya había llegado, pero salió porque el director Fausto la llamo; siéntense y pasaran desapercibidos.

Anna y Lyserg se sentaron. Entonces se abrió la puerta del salón, y entro primero la señorita Elisa, luego, un chico. Este ultimo izo que Anna se entumeciera por completo, estaba escribiendo y soltó el lápiz, quedo pálida, logrando a la vez, sonrojarse las mejillas y que resaltara más.

Lyserg: Anna...- dijo suponiendo algo.

Anna: es... es... es el chico...- susurraba.

_Y quiero salir de tus sueños a tu realidad…_

_Que donde tu estés yo este. _

HoroHoro: que pasa Anna?

Tamao: Anna?

Elisa: ejem, ejem… Alumnos!-alzando la voz.- hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, denle la bienvenido a Yoh Asakura.

Alumnas del curso menos Tamao y Anna: yiiaa!! Es divino!!.- decían con corazones en los ojos.

Yoh: Un gusto en conocerlos a todos.- sonriendo.- en especial a alguien que ya conocía.-mirando a Anna y sonriendo.

Tamao:-susurrándole al oído a Anna.- oye Anna… el chico nuevo te sonrió esta muy wapo

Anna: si… como digas…O.o- en estado de shock estaba Anna.

Elisa: discúlpame Yoh pero vas a tener que sentarte solo… mira delante de la chica rubia con la pañoleta roja…

Yoh: Anna

Elisa: -continuando.- hay 2 puestos vacíos… em ... O.o como sabias?

Yoh: ya nos conocíamos vivimos juntos

Chichas del curso menos Anna: QUE!! O.O.- todas con los ojos abiertos mirando a Anna, incluso Tamao, Anna estaba tan sonrojada, peor que un tomate sano U pero tan enojada que un poco mas y no contenía su ira U.

Yoh: somos compañeros de piso vecinos

Chicas del curso: Ahhhhh!! C:

Elisa:-respirando profundo.- Yoh… anda a sentarte.

Yoh: si señorita Elisa .- dijo con su sonrisa.

Elisa: bueno continuemos con la clase…

Yoh: - mientras la señorita Elisa hablaba y dándose vuelta para dirigirse a Anna - Nos volvemos a encontrar .

Anna: si…-dijo tan tranquila, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada... pero U.- eres un idiota o te haces!- dijo pegándole con el dedo en la cabeza.

Yoh: Auh! Eso dolió T.T

Anna: para eso era ¬¬

Tamao: Ola o!!

Yoh: Ola

Tamao: me llamo Tamao un gusto Yoh

Yoh: igual Tamao .- dijo sonriendo.

Anna: Yoh... porque dijiste eso...?

Yoh: porque no veo que hoy estas mas conversadora porque ayer estabas casi tartamuda

HoroHoro: O.o Anna... tartamuda? O.O

Yoh: si

HoroHoro: imposible O.O

Anna: Yoh... cállate.- dijo Anna empezando a ruborizarse levemente.

Yoh: Mis audífonos que coincidencia que los traigas puestos Annita .- quien sabe por que pero el salón entero hasta Elisa estaban callados escuchando la conversación.

Salón entero: Annita?! O.o x.O O.O

Anna: Yoh!.- entre ruborizada de vergüenza con un poco de rabia, con esto tocaron el timbre para salir y Anna tomo a Yoh de la mano y salió del salón tan fugas que todos estaban todavía en shok por "Annita?!" O.O

Anna caminaba rapidamente con Yoh de la mano, ella no se percataba pero los que lograban verla, comentaban. U

Anna llevó a Yoh al patio de la vieja biblioteca.

Yoh: Annita! Que pasa!!

Anna: Yoh... es que ahh!!

Yoh: que?

Anna: Yoh es que me hiciste pasar vergüenza . nadie sabia nada . todos me encuentran una persona súper seria, fría, y tu llegas con Annita, con que vivimos juntos y todo

Yoh: perdona Annita... u.u

Anna:-notando que Yoh entristeció la mirada.- Yoh...- entonces una voz misteriosa le dijo: no sigas... aguantas verlo así?. La voz tenia razón.. Anna al ver el rostro de Yoh, sin la sonrisa le dolió.- Yoh...- acercándose a el.- no te preocupes .

Yoh: Annita

Anna: ah…-suspiro.-

Yoh: no se como pueden pensar eso de que eres fría y todo eso... eres la persona mas tierna que he conocido en la vida eres muy tierna en el interior demuéstralo eres un ángel .- con esto Yoh le toma la cara a Anna y con la otra mano apoyada en el hombro de la chica.

Anna: Yoh...- con esto Yoh beso su frente.

Yoh: bueno Anna no quieres mostrarme, La escuela?

Anna: No ¬¬.- Anna trataba de disimular, pero sus ojos brillaban y ella estaba sonrojada, en su interior había algo nuevo…

Yoh: Annita por favor

Anna: mas tarde Yoh… llegaremos tarde a cases.- con esto tocan el timbre.


	5. Un Encuentro Muy Esperado

El día paso "tranquilo después" tenían pocas clases, después de esta saldrían de la escuela a petición de fausto que les quiso dar la tarde libre

El día paso "tranquilo después" tenían pocas clases, después de esta saldrían de la escuela a petición de fausto que les quiso dar la tarde libre . Al tocar el timbre para salir, mil mas una chica rodearon a Yoh haciéndole mil preguntas, diciéndole que era bello y todo .

Anna que no estaba muy alegre con la escena salio del salón y se fue al salón de música, y llego a la parte en donde hay un piano enorme y hermoso.

Anna: aquí encuentro tranquilidad.- sentándose.

Entonces Anna puso las manos en el piano y se puso a tocarlo y a cantar. (lo que esta entre paréntesis es lo que Anna canta)

Anna: "Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado, se... que no hay nadie más, nunca e sido santa, debo confesarlo, ya… con honestidad, fueron tantas horas tan sola y triste hasta que te vi, tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí… solo déjate amar…"

Anna siempre le a fascinado cantar, es algo con que se libera, sin que nadie sepa, aparte de un profesor que siempre le pide ella la llave de la sala de música, ella va a cantar hay.

Anna: que me estará pasando…

Sintió un ruido, con un poco de miedo se escondió detrás del piano, al ver quien entro, que era simplemente el encargado de la limpieza. Se paro sin preocuparse y fue.

Anna llego a su casa. Al ver que la puerta de al lado estaba abierta, supuso que su compañero ya había llegado, entro a su hogar, dejo la mochila con cuidado, toco su cuello y de dio cuenta que todavía llevaba puesto los audífonos de Yoh, se los saco y los puso en una mesa al lado del sofá, y ella se recostó en el sofá.

Anna: no puede ser lo que estoy sintiendo… que es?... en ese momento…recuerdo de cuando le beso la frente no… que tiene el? Es que…-se sonroja.- No! No puede ser !!.

Anna mira entonces hacia el balcón y ve que el cielo esta rojizo.

Anna: Yoh…

Al día siguiente Anna estaba echándole llave a su apartamento y siente que alguien le toma por detrás las caderas y pone su mentón en su hombro, Anna se pone poco tensa y entonces escucha.

Yoh: tranquila Annita… soy yo…

Anna: Yoh…- dice sin darse vuelta porque estaba muy sonrojada y no quería que el le viese así.

Yoh: vamos a la escuela juntos?

Anna: puedo ir sola…- dijo tratando de ser fría con el, pero no lo lograba porque ambos seguían en la misma posición U.

Yoh: pero yo te quiero acompañar

Anna: bueno…- susurro casi para si misma, y dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Caminaron todo el trayecto juntos, Anna miraba hacia delante y Yoh con sus manos en la cabeza mirando al cielo.

Al llegar a la escuela juntos algunas chicas en sus ojos tenían cataratas de lagrimas.

Tamao: Hola Anna, hola Yoh

Anna/Yoh: hola

HoroHoro: hola Annita

Anna: -enfurecida y pegándole en la cabeza.- TU NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

HoroHoro: ya TT

Lyserg: Hola Anna .- besándole la mejilla.

Anna: buenos días Lyserg.

Yoh: -tomando a Tamao del brazo y llevándola un poco mas lejos del grupo.- Tamao…

Tamao: a? O.o

Yoh: son novios?

Tamao: quienes?

Yoh: Annita y el?

Tamao: Lyserg?

Yoh: si

Tamao: - lanzando una carcajada.- jajaja! Que va Yoh! xD!!

Yoh: porque la risa?

Tamao: Yoh.. estas loco xD!!

Yoh: porque?

Tamao: Anna y Lyserg tienen un enorme historia xD!!

Yoh: entonces son…

Tamao: como puedes pensarlo Yoh!.-atacada de la risa.-

Yoh: entonces?

Tamao: -limpiándose lagrimas de los ojos por la risa.- son los mejores amigos desde los ocho años! xD nunca serian novios Yoh!

Yoh: ah… -suspirando aliviado.- ok

Tamao: porque Yoh?

Yoh: no por nada… encuentro que Annita es una chica linda

Tamao: si igual que muchos aquí.

Yoh: que? O.o

Tamao: Anna tiene un club de admiradores… espera un tiempo y ya veras

Yoh: entonces Annita es popular entre los chicos?

Tamao: si y mucho, varios desearían ser su novio, es una de las chicas mas popular de la escuela y ella no sabe porque, no hace nada y lo es .

Yoh: valla… no lo sabia.

Tamao: pero como me doy cuenta eres el preferido de ella nunca nadie de sus admiradores a llegado nunca a la escuela con ella le dicen una palabra dulce y ella se enoja xD y tu? Hasta Annita le dices y no te hace nada

Yoh: yo nunca e dicho que quiero algo con ella U.- dijo muy nervioso.

Tamao: jajaja como digas Yoh.- con eso tocaron el timbre y entraron.

El día fue largo… mucho solo materias aburridas xD

Anna salio rápido de clases, Yoh la siguió sacándose de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Ambos llegaron a sus hogares correspondientes, esta vez no se vieron después de clases ni nada, se quedaron solo estudiando. Sin salir.

Así pasaron algunas semanas Yoh siempre se iba con Anna a la escuela, y se trataban de ir juntos, por las tardes se encontraban en el balcón y se acostaban juntos en la hamaca a hablar, Anna le tomo tanto cariño y confianza que se atrevió a cantar .en frente de Yoh… este amo la voz de Anna, y siempre la halagaba por eso, Anna se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Yoh, y Yoh también se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, pero en sus corazones sabían que eso era mas fuerte que solo una amistad.

Un viernes por la noche, Yoh con Anna salieron al balcón después de una cena preparada por Yoh.

oye Annita…

si Yoh?- mirando al infinito

que tal si mañana pasamos un día juntos? Todo un sabado

etto… - siente como las mariposas se pasean por su estomago.-

dime que sii… sii Annita? – Yoh se ponía en frente de ella tratando de alanzar su vista .

no lo se…- evitaba la mirada de Yoh.

Por favor!- le dijo pillando la mirada de Anna

Esta bien…

Genial!- le dice Yoh besando la mejilla de Anna y yéndose a su parte del piso para entrar en su departamento.

Yoh…- decía anna tocándose la mejilla.

Por fin… Era sabadoo!! :D Anna se levanto muy temprano.. simplemente no podía evitar estar emocionada.

Se vistió con una falda corta roja y una polera blanca escotada y unas sandalias color piel, peino su cabello suelto. Saliendo del baño, alguien le tapa los ojos con una mano y la abraza por la cintura.

Buenos Dias Annita

Buenos días Yoh…

Vamos?

A donde?

Yo se donde te llevare…

Entonces Yoh la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del edificio. Entonces Ryu los vio salir y dijo:

ah.. esta juventud que no daría por tener un amor asii!

Entonces cuando llegaron a la esquina del edificio Yoh paro a Anna y le dijo:

cierra los ojos…- Anna le izo caso y Yoh saco una pañoleta verde y le vendo los ojos.- ahora sabras divertirte

Yoh emprendió de nuevo la carrera, Anna estaba nerviosa porque no podía ver, no sabia por donde iba… nada… tomaron un colectivo como se dio cuenta Anna.. caminaron un poco después y Anna empezó a sentir ruido…

Yoh … a donde estamos?

En un lugar magico

Donde estamos…

Sacate la venda…

Anna se saco la venda, lo unico que vio fue una extensa cantidad de arboles, pero no cualquer arbol, eran arboles de cerezo.

-Yoh… que es este lugar! o.o!

-el lugar en donde la naturaleza nos envuelve…

-hay Yoh! .

Anna abrazo a Yoh en una hermosa union de sentimientos, se abrazaron… realmente esa situación por la que vivieron, esa tarde, no hubieron palabras, simplemente silencio en el pasto que rodeaba los arboles, se miraban, se abrazaban, eran solo gestos, gestos de amor… estubieron hasta el atardecer….


	6. Un Pasado Oscuro

Pasaba el tiempo…

Pasaba el tiempo…

Un día Anna estaba en la sala de música con Yoh cantando cualquier canción, ambos sentados en el piano mientras ambos se ayudaban a tocar el piano Anna cantaba.

Entonces a través de la radio de la escuela (hablada por Pilika), todos los alumnos se callaron y escucharon un anuncio:

Bueno alumnos, debo recordarles que el festival de la canción esta próximo si quieren las inscripciones para cantar en la noche del mismo ya están abiertas pueden cantar como solistas, dúos, tríos, cuartetos como quieran el encargado de las inscripciones es el joven Lyserg de noveno año así que con el deben tratar si desean inscribirse, gracias por escuchar, recuerden! Falta una semana y media

Yoh miro a Anna que empezó a buscar una nota en el piano, y entonces le dijo:

Yoh: deberías escribirte.

Anna: no.

Yoh: porque?

Anna: porque no.

Yoh: deberías…

Anna: no Yoh.

Yoh: Annita pero si cantas precioso .- cuando Yoh decía cosas así Anna no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Anna: Yoh…

Yoh: cantaremos juntos

Anna: tu cantar? O.o

Yoh: no te preocupes

Anna: esta bien…

Yoh: vamos con Lyserg .- Yoh tomo a Anna de la mano y fueron a su salón y se encontraron con Lyserg.

Anna: Lyserg…

Susurros en el curso: dicen que volvió! 0!!

Lyserg: hola Anna

Anna: Lyserg… vengo… vengo… vengo…

Yoh: venimos a inscribirnos como dúo para el festival

Lyserg: muy bien llenen sus datos en este papel .

Anna: ok…

Entonces de la nada sale alguien de pelo largo y mirada castaña y llena de intenciones, alto y fuerte por la espalda de Anna, la da vuelta y la aprisiona contra la mesa tomándole el mentón.

¿?: volví Anna.

Anna: Hao…


	7. Lo que asi se dijo, Asi se queda

-

Hao: creo que con los meses que no estuve aquí contigo, se te han hecho una hermosa mujer.- dijo este que empezó a bajar la mano del mentón asía el pecho de Anna.

Anna: Que haces Hao!- dijo tratando de zafarse de Hao, pero este le ponía mucha presión.

Yoh: Que estas asiendo idiota! Quien crees que eres para hacer eso!- dijo Yoh enfurecido.

Hao: soy su novio.- con esto Yoh se paralizo por completo.

Anna: nunca e sido tu novia y nunca lo seria Hao.- dijo saliendo de hay y refugiándose en el pecho de Yoh.

Hao: Anna… Anna…Anna… sigues siendo fría, creo que es hora que te haga feliz.- dijo tomando a Anna y dándole un beso, esta estaba levantando la mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero un golpe en la cara de Yoh, lo dejo en el suelo.

Yoh: no te atrevas nunca más a tocar a Annita!

Hao: que haces infeliz! - Decía desde el suelo Hao.

Anna: Yoh!- dijo refugiándose en Yoh.

Hao: Anna, lo dejaremos para otra vez.- dijo saliendo del salón con ira Hao.

Yoh: Annita… quien era el?- dijo Yoh.

Anna: el es Hao… era nuestro compañero el año pasado, se fue a un viaje un mes antes de salir de clases, y dijo que volvería en un par de meses; el siempre a querido algo conmigo, muy malas intenciones.- dijo abrazándose a si misma.

Yoh: si te vuelve a hacer algo Annita, solo dime y lo matare.- dijo muy serio.

Anna: gracias Yoh.- dijo abrazándole.

Lyserg: Hao no debió de haber vuelto…

Anna: desearía que no hubiera vuelto…

Yoh: bueno... volviendo… completemos los datos de la inscripción.

Anna: si…

Anna después de ese encuentro con Hao quedo aterrada… Hao desde el año pasado tenia la idea fija de que Anna le pertenecía por completo, y que podía hacer lo que sea con ella, incluso quitarle algo tan suyo, la castices de Anna.

Hao había intentado de abalanzarse sobre Anna, pero esta podía zafarse, abofetearle y escapar. Pero ahora, le costaría mucho más, ya que Hao es mas fuerte que ella.

Al llegar a su hogar, Anna salio al balcón y se encontró con Yoh sentado en la hamaca.

Yoh: Annita…

Anna: si Yoh?- dijo dándose vuelta con una lagrima en los ojos.

Yoh: Annita, ven…

Anna:- dirigiéndose a Yoh, pero paso algo que este no se imaginaba, Anna lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.- tengo miedo Yoh! No quiero que me haga nada malo…!

Yoh:- llevándosela a su pecho y abrazándola con fuerza.- el no te ara nada… nunca lo dejaría Annita…

Anna: te quiero Yoh…

Yoh: yo igual Annita…- subieron la mirada, y se acercaron poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron serrando, juntaron sus labios, y eso… fue un beso… su primer beso…

Anna: -después del beso.- em…-sonrojada.

Yoh: bueno Annita… creo que sabes que canción cantaremos ese día verdad?

Anna: si.

Bueno… paso esa semana… Yoh y Anna no hablaron del tema del beso… pero ambos pensaban mucho en eso… creo que la timidez los mataba :

Bueno y que tal? Solo quedaba un día para el festival!! 0!! Entonces Tamao y Anna fueron al centro comercial... Tamao convenció a Anna de comprar un vestido.

Entraron a una tienda y Anna vio un vestido rojo de encaje sin mangas hermoso, con una cola atrás tipo algo bailarina de can-can española mientras que se lo probaba con ayuda de Tamao, hablaban:

Tamao: Anna y cual canción interpretaran?

Anna: es una sorpresa Tamao ;D

Tamao: aa.. ok "¬¬ y Yoh? Como canta?

Anna: la verdad Tamao? Nunca he escuchado cantar a Yoh...

Tamao O.O entonces? O.O

Anna: no... confió que no canta mal o si no se arriesgaría a que lo matase

Tamao: ok..."Anna de la muerte, matar a personas hablas tan tranquila y con una sonrisa tan sincera bostezo "

Anna: bueno y como me queda? .- dándose a vuelta a su amiga para que la viese

Tamao: yiiaaaa!! ô0ô! Anna!! Te vez hermoosaaa!! ô0ô!! .-

Anna: - un poco sonrojada- arigato...

Tamao: 

Entonces Anna le paso dinero a la vendedora y se fue con el vestido, con Tamao fueron a tomar una soda y se sentaron a conversar:

Tamao: Anna...

Anna: si?

Tamao: Anna.. yo.. quiero hablar... de lo que paso hace una semana con Hao...

Anna: a si?.- apretando la lata.- bueno...

Tamao: Anna...

Anna: como sabes... el se quiere aprovechar de mi Tamao... tengo miedo a que me haga algo... u.u

Tamao: Anna.. deberías avisar a la policía no lo se... pero esto es grave... te podría hacer cualquier cosa y no sabes como puedes terminar...

Anna: y me van a creer? No...

Tamao: también...

Anna: no te preocupes si me llega a tocar... lo haré arrepentirse el resto de su vida... yo no soy de el... le pertenezco a otro...

Tamao: ósea O.O tu y Yoh...? O.O

Anna: NOOOO!! .- muy sonrojada sabiendo a que se refería su amiga.-

Tamao: ah...- sacando una gota de su frente.

Anna: pero lo quiero...

Tamao: me alegro Anna

Al llegar a su casa Anna salió al bacón con los audífonos de Yoh en las manos.

Anna: Nunca se los he devuelto... recuerdos de cuando lo conoció

Anna entonces toco la ventana de Yoh y entonces salió el chico de adentro.

Yoh: Annita

Anna: Hola Yoh...

Yoh: pasa

Anna: en serio¿?

Yoh: si

Anna: gracias

Anna al pasar a la casa de Yoh noto todo muy ordenado, se sentó en un sillón y Yoh a su lado.

Anna: mañana el gran día...

Yoh: si Annita...

Anna: me alegro

Yoh: que bueno .- para Yoh ver una sonrisa en la cara de Anna era algo muy lindo

Anna: la puesta de sol esta hermosa...

Yoh: salgamos a verla.- con esto Yoh agarra de la mano a Anna, y la para, pero esta vez, entrelazo su mano con la de Anna.

Anna: Yoh...! :

Al salir Yoh llevo a Anna a la baranda y vieron la puesta de sol, Anna perdió la vista al horizonte, entonces sintió que Yoh paso su mano por su hombro y la acerco a el, vio los ojos de Yoh, y entonces pensó que todo en el mundo era posible, se acerco a Yoh y vieron hasta que el sol se apago.

Se sentaron en la hamaca de Yoh y Anna juntos y empezaron a hablar:

Anna: Yoh.. estoy nerviosa...

Yoh: no te preocupes.. cantas hermoso

Anna: arigato Yoh...

Yoh: de nada

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: si Annita?

Anna: tus...audífonos...

Yoh: Annita...

Anna: recíbelos...- se preocupaba ya que Yoh solo le sonreía

Yoh: Annita... ahora estos audífonos.-tomándolos dejando sus manos con las de Anna.- ahora serán muy preciados para mi .- con esto Yoh quito los audífonos y se los puso en el cuello, entonces se apoyo en la baranda al lado de Anna mirando al horizonte mientras Anna lo miraba a el.

Anna: gracias...

Yoh: Hey... espera un momento y escúchame bien... vas en busca de paz... y que tal si en mi puedes hallar... ese poco de amor que inunde tu alma y cautive tu mundo... y convierta en segundos... tu dolor... en canción... - canto Yoh por primera vez frente a Anna.

Anna: Yoh... cantas hermoso!! ô0ô

Yoh: te dedico esa canción...

Anna: Yoh... – muy sonrojada y apegándose mas a el.

Así se quedaron mucho tiempo, hasta que se les izo muy tarde y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Anna salió temprano a un parque cercano y se sentó en un columpio, entonces, tal cual ocho años atrás, se acerco un chico de pelo verde y ojos dulces del mismo color, y se sentó a su lado.

Lyserg: Anna...

Anna: tal cual siete años atrás

Lyserg: si

Anna: gracias por venir

Lyserg: no agradezcas... ahora estoy muy feliz

Anna: o.O¿?

Lyserg: hace siete años te encontré y llorando, ahora estas muy feliz me alegro tanto ahora dibujas una hermosa sonrisa Anna .

Anna: muchas gracias Lyserg...

Lyserg: Yoh te ha hecho muy bien Anna, creo que el a sido quien a curado por completo tu corazón y a cambiado tu soledad en compañía, te dio la paz que tu buscabas, y encontraste ese poco de amor que cautivo tu alma, con sus sonrisas convirtió tu dolor en amor, el creo que presentía que tu habías sufrido mucho, así que busco su oportunidad en ti, el quería ser quien te sorprendiese siempre, quería ser la razón de todas tus miradas, logro adornar tu camino con rosas y perfumo tus pasos de alegría y cariño, te mostró que la vida era hermosa y partió todo tu dolor, y ahora eres muy feliz Anna .- Yoh y Lyserg escuchan la misma música No? P

Anna: tienes razón... a Yoh le debo mucho... lo quiero... lo quiero mucho, mi vida cambio desde que lo vi .- mirando al cielo.- agradeceré siempre el haberlo conocido... pero tu también me ayudaste mucho Lyserg... tu has estado de antes y me has hecho mucha compañía... gracias amigo...

Lyserg: no hay de que

Anna: y Tamao?

Lyserg: hoy en el festival luego de ustedes le dedicare una canción

Anna: yo se que ella te quiere

Lyserg: gracias Anna

Con esto se columpiaron un rato y luego desaparecieron.

Anna fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, se puso el vestido que compro con Tamao:

Anna: Lyserg... siento que tienes razón... gracias Yoh...- decía al verse al espejo.- contigo soy capaz de lo que sea... - cantaba Anna.

Al ver la hora se apresuro a salir e ir a tocar la puerta de Yoh, hay se encontró con un papel en la puerta antes de tocar.

Anna te veo a dos cuadras de el escenario. Yoh.

Anna se conformo con eso y se fue caminando hacia aya... algo le daba vuelta en esa nota, al bajar de piso, se vio una sombra que se sonreía, pego un papel en la puerta de Anna y desapareció.

Anna fue caminando un poco preocupada porque algo en el papel le daba mala espina, al llegar a la esquina miro un poco el cielo, y empezó a recordar el papel...

Anna te veo a dos cuadras de el escenario. Yoh.

Anna: Anna te veo... Anna! Yoh nunca me dice Anna!.- entonces una mano por detrás le tapo la boca y le sujeto las manos.

¿?: exacto Anna mía... caíste...- le decían al oído con una voz maligna que Anna conocía.

Anna: Hao!- logro articular con la boca tapada, movía los pies tratando de pegarle y zafarse.

Hao: sh...sh... Anna tranquila, nadie te escuchara.- con eso le pego en el estomago.

Anna: Yoh...- cayendo desplomada.

Yoh: No Anna no puede haberse echado atrás esto no lo escribió ella!.- decía corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Anna por coincidencia, bueno instinto.

Flash Back

Yoh sale de su apartamento a tocar la puerta de Anna para irse, y encuentra un papel pegado con su nombre:

Yoh:

Lo lamento mucho, pero no quiero cantar, no va conmigo, Yoh, todo esto no es mi estilo, realmente creo que cometí un error al relacionarme contigo, espero que me perdones. Anna.

Fin del Flash Back

Hao: bueno Anna… creo que es ahora o nunca preciosa.- con esto Hao empieza a besarla en el cuello, mientras Anna estaba inconsciente por el golpe.- tanto tiempo ya hora juntos jejeje.

Yoh: Ni en tus sueños desgraciado!.- apareciendo en el lugar y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza con un pedazo de madera.

Hao: escupido que haces interfieres!.- pegándole una patada haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayera cerca de unas cajas bacías.- ¡porque no aceptas que Anna es mía!- parándose

Yoh: acepta tu que Annita no te pertenece! No te quiere date cuenta!.- dijo pegándole un combo en la boca haciendo que cayera contra el piso quedando inconsciente.- date cuenta, Annita no es tuya..

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Yoh se acercó a Anna y la puso en su regazo:

Anna: Yoh...- dijo despertando.

Yoh: Anna...Annita... perdóname u.u

Anna: Yoh… no es tu culpa…

Yoh: no te protegí... u.u

Anna: si lo hiciste.. si no fuese por ti Hao hubiera hecho de mi algo que no quería... te lo agradezco en el alma Yoh.- dijo tocándole el rostro.

Yoh: Annita...- y la abrazo con fuerza.

Anna: llegaremos tarde vamos.

Pilika: bueno amigos! Gracias por estar aquí hoy es una noche muy especial, el festival debe continuar y ahora presentados por la animadora del evento ósea yo aquí están... Yoh y Anna.- decía entusiasmada Pilika.- bueno.. aquí Yoh y Anna! U.- las luces alumbraban el escenario y ellos no salían.- bueno y ahora...

Y de la nada las luces cambias a las dos pasillos que separaban a las tres filas de personas sentadas y la música empieza a sonar.( en adelante es solo la música )

Voz de fondo de la canción masculina : hay hay hayyyyyyy gitana!

Anna: aaau... cantaba tocándose el pelo desde la cabeza hacia abajo

Ven y quédate conmigo, dame el corazón  
Vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión

Yoh : Anda dime lo que sientes quítate el pudor  
Y deja de sufrir escapa con mi amor

Anna: uuuoo  
Yoh: Después te llevare hasta donde quieras

Sin temor y sin fronteras, hasta donde sale el sol avanzando hacia el escenario para subir.

Anna: Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea  
No me importa lo que venga por que ya se a donde voy subiendo ambos al escenario por escaleras paralelas.

Yoh: Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
La única llave de tu destino  
El que te cuida más que a su vida  
Soy tu ladrón tomando a Anna y dándole vueltas y luego tomándola de la cintura acercándola asía si provocando un wow!! Del publico

Anna: Soy tu gitana tu compañera  
La que te sigue la que te espera  
Voy a quererte aunque me arranquen el corazón bailando alrededor de Yoh como española con las manos arriba asimilando castañuelas

Yoh: Y aunque nos cueste la vida mirando a Anna

Anna: Aunque duela lo que duela extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados

Yoh: Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor poniéndose detrás de Anna

Anna: Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor dando vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Yoh a los ojos ´ aplausos del publico

voz de fondo femeninas wooo woooo woooo ooooo

Anna: Yo nací para tus ojos para nadie más  
Siempre voy a estar en tu camino hincándose en el suelo con las palmas arriba

Yoh: Alma de mi alma corazón de tempestad  
Dime por donde ir, después te llevare hasta donde quieras  
Sin temor y sin fronteras hasta donde sale el sol arrodillándose ante Anna al final

Anna: Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea no me importa lo que venga  
Porque ya se a donde voy tomándole las manos a Yoh

Yoh: Soy tu gitano tu peregrino  
La única llave de tu destino  
El que te cuida más que a su vida soy tu ladrón parando a Anna de las manos y dándole vueltas en su eje

Anna: Soy tu gitana tu compañera  
La que te sigue la que te espera  
Voy a quererte aunque me arranquen el corazón dando dos vueltas hacia un lado y luego moviendo las manos como reverencia hacia Yoh

Yoh: Y aunque nos cueste la vida acercándose dos pasos a Anna

Anna: Y aunque duela lo que duela quedándose parada hay.

Yoh: esta guerra la a ganado nuestro amor mirando a Anna sin moverse

Anna: Uuh! Y aunque nos cueste la vida dando dos pasos a delante hacia Yoh

Yoh: y aunque duela lo que duela acercándose un paso a Anna

Anna: Esta guerra la ha ganado... dando pasos para quedar pegada a Yoh por delante

Ambos juntos: Nuestro amor... se acercan tanto que sus labios estan a milímetros de tocarse

vosees femeninas uuuoo uuo uuoooo

Anna: nuestro amor... con los ojos cerrados

Ambos juntos para si mismos: nuestro amor dándose un pequeño beso

Publico: Bravo!! Wuuuu!! Bravo!! APLAUSOS

Entonces Yoh abraza a Anna y le dice al oido.

Yoh: te amo Annita... – con esto Anna queda totalmente ruborizada

Anna: yo igual Yoh...

Publico: el beso.. el beso... el beso...! – pero sin que el publico los empujara a nada ambos se besaron con pasión.

Anna: "Yoh gracias por todo el amor y cariño que me has dado..." pensaba para si Anna.

Fin


End file.
